The Thirteen Days
by Unama
Summary: A young man finds a girl unconcious in the Satallite, but as time and the world begin to collapse the world's saviors and inhabitnats soon relizes that the 'Rapture' is at hand...chapters 6-8 up XD
1. Act I: Rememberance of a Crisis

** The Thirteen Days**

"I never blamed you not once you came for me that's all that matters…"

Act I: Remembrance of a Storm

It all began with the lifestream, life began with the lifestream and so on to the heavens of the gods it shall end with the lifestream. When the planet takes its last breath of life upon the end of its lifespan, upon will come Omega the ultimate life form for it shall sail across the stars on a fabulous journey in to the stars.

March 6th, 2008 - Midgar, Sector 8 –

The sky was pitch black, the wind howled as the meteor was falling down, a young girl around the age of 17 was on a walkie-talkie listening to her leader's orders over the microphone. She waved her arms in the air to alert the helicopter that there were people in need of help.

"Put them over there with the rest of the survivors! Come on people we need to get you all out of here!" Yuffie heard a voice coming from her walkie-talkie grabbing it she responded to the voice, "Hey Yugi! What's your position?"

"I'm in Sector 6 right now with Kaiba and the High Summoner searching for any survivors Meku, you?" Yugi asked on the other end, Yugi heard a distilled quiet coming from his twin sister's end. Yugi frowned and began to worry as he kept on repeating her 'real' name. Yugi finally heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Yugi don't call me that you know why I changed my name…so don't mention that name anymore do you understand?" Meku's voice was cold and dark as Yugi knew she was pissed off at him for even mentioning of her real name. Meku finally switched off her walkie-talkie and headed to aid the injured.

Midgar, Sector 6

Yugi sighed as he sat against a wall pulling out a picture of him and Meku when they were at Battle City. During that time something in Meku clicked making her more hot-headed, cocky, and very rebellious to her family and to Atem who loved her very much, but soon ended badly when Meku was caught in a fight in the alleys of Damino. Meku used a giant shuriken causing huge gashes to her victim who was none other than Bandit Keith. Atem himself couldn't handle her anymore due to her almost killing the man and to the hate in her heart that raged burning anything it touches in its path. After all of the battles he had been through he couldn't handle her anymore so they broke up and went their separate ways.

Meku left Damino and later joined Cloud and company on their journey to find Sephiroth even though her main attentions was to grab as much materia as she could from them. All of their travels lead them to here to Midgar where Sephiroth meteor was now falling that was just 2 years ago now the people of Midgar started over making a new town called Edge Cloud returned to his old name Zakery Fenrir, the High Summoner also known as Red XIII stayed with the name he was given 'Zero', as for Yuffie she had to use her real name due to her being one of High Summoner Zero's guardians. Meku stayed in Edge with her friends until one day….

September 9th, 2010 - Edge, Seventh Heaven Bar –

The rain battered on the glass of Meku's room as she slept in her bed. Meku's hair had grown from when she had her short hair 2 years ago her she let it grow to back to her natural hair color as well. Her hair was mostly a dark navy blue with some of her brother's featured as well all she had was a light magenta color on her bangs and a little bit in the middle of her hair, but it was usually covered with her navy blue hair mostly. Meku heard the thunder as it woke her up from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes Meku opened the door of her room and emerged to the hallway where she heard Zero's snoring. Zero's flaming tail was on a fire resistant covers as he slept in the hallway next to Zak's room. Meku nodded her head and went down the stairs seeing no one there she sat on a couch next to a window and watched the lighting flash and the rain pour heavily on to the streets of Edge.

"Couldn't sleep to eh, Meku?" Meku instantly looked to the direction of the voice and all she saw was a fire floating in the air.

"Shit! Zero do you have to make it your entrances all dramatic?" Meku looked at the shadowy figure a he came out of the dark and in to the light of the lighting flash. Zero's fire-red fur glistened in the light as his main spiked up only a few strands of bangs fell on to his face as it covered his one eye.

"Are you alright? I saw you come out from your chambers is something bugging you?" Zero jumped and plopped himself on to Meku's lap as she gasped from his weight.

"Z you're too heavy I can't breathe!" Meku waved her arms around in the air as Zero noticed that he was sitting on her. So he jumped off the couch and on to the floor," Sorry Meku I forget my own strength I didn't mean to crush you! So tell me what been agitating you?" Meku looked at Zero then gave him a frustrating look," Fine I'll tell ya! I've been having these dreams of late of this girl she looks sad…" Zero cocked his head responding to her, "Maybe this girl you're seeing could be you?"

Meku looked at him and nodded, "No it's not me! It's someone else she looks lost-GRRRRR I DON'T KNOW! I shouldn't even be telling these things there so stupid!" Meku yelled out. Zero shook his head, "No Meku of course not it's not stupid to share hoe you feel it's actually good for you! Since you actually…never share anything with us your friends about yourself…" Zero put his head down as Meku looked at him.

Meku looked at Zero then at the window with frowned eyes, "Zero I'm leaving tonight…to Neo Damino City…" Zero looked at Meku in shock then smiled, "I see well if it helps you find out more about your own purpose in life then go as the High Summoner and world leader I have to think of the benefit of others not of myself so go." Meku looked at Zero and nodded giving the sign of Yevon as well. Meku went into her room and grabbed clothes to wear. She chose to wear a long sleeveless beige coat that went down to her ankles two blue arm warmers that had black leather tied around both of her arms and hands. Under the coat was a blue tank top and black shorts that connected to her knee high blue socks. A belt went around her waist as it held her dragoon stone dueling deck and on the back her duel disc hung along with her shuriken. Lastly she put on beige boots that had gray underneath and a black buckle that tied around them along with two blue stones on each side of her boots. She put her hair in pigtails and gathered her things, her giant shuriken, dragoon stone, her dueling deck and disc, lastly she opened the garage where she found Zak leaning against his motorcycle Fenrir.

"So you're leaving…" Meku looked at Zak he was wearing his traveling attire he wore long black pants and that buttoned up the near skin tight sleeveless shirt. There were several accessories such as a long cloth which was a short cape, instead of wrapping it around his shoulders, it was tied to the buckles around his waist so that the cloth would wrap around his left leg. It then secured the lone shoulder guard around Zak's left shoulder and to finalize the attire, he adorned the strange wolf pendant Zero had purchased, telling him it was the symbol of Fenrir the Wolf who destroyed the gods. His black boots tapped on the floor as he waited for Meku's reaction. Meku looked at him and nodded, "Yeah…why are you here Fenrir?" Zak gave a smirk and chuckled as he got off leaning from his bike, "To give you this…" Zak handed Meku keys and pointed to a covered up object in the corner of the garage. Meku walked up to the object and uncovered what hid underneath.

"Zak it's a worn out motorcycle…a piece of junk great!" Meku frowned and kicked the bike Zak stopped her, "It just needs some work on, but it is able to run enough to get you to where you have to go…also I heard your headed toward Neo Domino. If you get there you'll be able to get this baby up and running like new again they have a lot of motorcycle shops there since it's a duel runner city." Meku smirked and nodded.

"Well be careful out there heard there was high security where you're going stay out of trouble…" Zak leaned against the wall as Meku started up the bike she looked at Zak and nodded, "No promises…" saying that she left into the storm and off into unknown of a storm that reflected the battle from with her own heart…


	2. Act II: The Dreamer of Time

** The Thirteen Days**

"But I let you die…"

Act II: The Dreamer of Time

Theme song: Good Enough by Evanescence

The world around her was white the warmth of love filled her heart to the very core. The World of Pure White people called it a place where the deceased can lay to rest, but when the spirit of a person was to be brought back into the world of the living the lifestream bursts from the earth releasing the reborn. Many miles from Edge, within the ruins of the once proud mako city of Midgar there was a rundown church where the flower girl once resided. Her death brought Holy and peace across the planet, but within the walls of the church there lying in the fresh lifestream water was a naked girl unconscious her hair covered her face. The girl's hair was shining in the water her hair was brown that had black at the ends of it as well as her bangs which had blond with black ends to. A sound of a motorcycle could be heard coming from outside of the church's doors as the motor turned off, the sounds of foots steps were heard the church, until the young man came to a halt finding the unconscious girl he ran up to her and held her in his arms. The young girl began to stir in the man's arms as he was looking at her come to.

"Hey…you okay?" the young man said as the young woman opened her eyes to him. The girl opened her eyes and saw his blue eyes stare down at her as her cool blue ones looked back, until she realized that she had no clothes on. The girl screamed and backed out of the blond spiky haired man's arms, "Ryan? Is it you?" the girl gently put her hand on Zak's cheek as he flinched from the girl's touch. Zakery looked into her eyes a gritted his teeth together in frustration. The girl soon opened her eyes fully and noticed that Zak wasn't Ryan. She flinched out of Zak's arms and hid behind one of the church's pews. Zak got up a slowly walked to the girl as he gently kneeled down and looked at her. The girl looked at him and at his spiky blond hair she noticed that his eyes were blue with the perfect blend of green to. Zak looked down at the floor then back up at the girl, until he saw a spirit behind her. A young man around 19 or 20 looked at him. The young man had red hair which tied into a low ponytail and had green eyes. E wore black and stared at Zak saw her behind the spirit smiling.

"Aerith…?" Zak looked at her and back at the girl who was bundled up with fear. Zak looked back at where the spirits were and they were gone. Zak got closer to the girl and put the cloth around her naked body and gently put her to her feet.

The girl looked at Zak as he led her out of the church and into the sun where she put her hand in front of her eyes since the light of the sun's rays were so blinding. Zak heard her voice for the first time as she stopped in the middle of the road that was leading to his bike, "Hikari…" Zak looked at her and remained silent. Hikari turned around toward him as she held the cloth over her body. Zak looked down as he turned his head blushing. Hikari looked at him and smiled as he folded his arm putting on his black goggles as he turned on his bike. Zak felt her arms hug him from behind as he felt the beating of her heart he put a hand on her hands as she was holding him from behind.

"Zak…you can call me Zak," Zakery looked at Hikari as he turned around to look at her. Hikari nodded and smiled as he turn the engine on, "Hold on okay. It's going to get bumpy." Hikari held on as Zak felt her tighten his grip on him as both left to Edge.

September 13th, 2010 - Neo Damino City Outskirts –

Meku arrived at Neo Damino City as she looked up upon the city's lights where she saw the Kaiba Dome where the duel for Turbo Dueling was being held. Meku then turned her motorcycle back on, but then she saw a great red light in the shape of a great dragon arise from the Dome. She then felt a sharp pain coming from her arm as felt the burning of the pain engulf her entire arm. Meku backed up as her sight blurred into darkness as she fell unconscious on to the cold hard cement. Meku woke up a couple of hours later in a slum she got up and found that her weapons, bike, materia, and the rest of her stuff were gone. Meku climbed up upon a cliff and looked upon Neo Damino which was more far away then when she first saw it. Meku knelt down as she grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it directly at the person who was behind her. The young man dodged the attack as he looked up instantly at her his blue eyes stared into to her raging magenta ones. Meku smirked as she picked up a metal pipe that was lying on the floor. The young the man got up and backed up slowly as she came closer to him batting the pipe against the palm of her hand.

Meku stared at him and then swung the metal pipe at his legs he fell directly on the ground as his head hit the sharp rocks on the floor. Blood splattered on her face as she beat him senselessly to the ground. Meku's eyes glowed crimson-red filled with malice Meku threw the pipe aside and kicked the man in the stomach. The young man cried in pain as he grabbed his stomach. Blood and tears filled his cheeks then his face as his signer brand began to glowed red as he was left there to bleed to death. Meku was long gone and all he saw before she left was the crimson-red eyes that stared down at him as he lost consciousness.

September 14th, 2010 –Midgar, Edge the 7th Heaven Bar 12:05 am-

Zak arrived at the 7th Heaven Bar with Hikari late at night Zak unlocked the bar and lead Hikari to one of the rooms, "Here you can stay in this room for the night until we've figured out where you've come from." Zak said scratching his head. Hikari nodded as she entered the room she looked at all of the flowers that were in the room. The room was pure white as well as the furnishings that were within it. Zak opened the closet and gave Hikari some clothes to wear. She looked at the shirt that Zak had given her the shirt was green and the skirt was blue with a plead print that had black lace on the bottom of it. Hikari looked at Zak until he finally got the hint that she wanted him to leave the room for her to change. Zak left and once Hikari was finished changing she sat on the bed a picture of the whole AVALANCHE gang hung on the wall over the bed. Also there was a picture of a girl wearing a red jacket with a pink dress underneath, she had brown boots on and tied her light brown hair into a long braid that was being held by a pink bow. Her eyes were green and she held a warm smile as she hugged Zak in the picture. Hikari was looking through the dresser doors and through her search she found cards.

The cards began glowing as she looked through them there were monsters she never seen before. There were 63 of them all dragons of different origins and elements one of the dragon cards caught Hikari's attention it was called 'Vanir the Time of Sovereign'. Hikari put the cards down as Zak came in the room. Zak saw her with the cards as she put them down on the desk, "There called God Dragons those cards belong to my friends all of friends each one has their own card with their own element, but you don't have to worry about those…" Zak put them down and looked at Hikari.

Hikari looked at Zak and then at the picture with Zak and Aerith, "Zak who is that girl?" Zak then looked at Hikari with a frown and then down at the ground. Hikari looked at Zak with a concerned frown, "Zak did something happen to her?"

"Yeah…and I'm to blame if it wasn't for me…she might be still alive." Hikari looked at Zak and put her hand on his shoulder, "Please Zak tell me what happened to her I might understand if you tell me! So please…tell me!" Zak looked up at her then nodded, "Okay it happened 2 years ago when meteor was falling from the stars…The Lifestream. That's what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it. The Shinra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. Because of Shinra's energy we were all able to live very comfortable lives. But wasn't that taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so. Shinra used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. Shinra had a special group of warriors called "SOLDIER". And all of the SOLDIERs had Jenova cells put inside them. Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago and tried to destroy the planet. Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him, he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything. Shinra and the people against them. Sephiroth who hated the planet so much wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him. There were a lot of battles. For every battle there was more sadness Someone I loved went back to the Lifestream, too. And…then it came the chosen day. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battles stop for good. The planet used the lifestream as a weapon, and when it burst out of the earth, all of the fighting, all the greed and the sadness-everything was washed away.

'Sadness was the price to see it end.'

It's been two years since that it happened..." Hikari looked at Zak and looked down.

"I'm sorry…" Hikari said with a soft voice.

"Don't be…it's not your burden to bare anyway," Zak got up and left to his room leaving Hikari alone to think of her own love that she lost to, "Ryan why is it me that was brought back what is my purpose here…please tell me…" Hikari fell onto the bed crying as Zak heard her and left silently to his room.


	3. Act III: The Stigma of Malice

** The Thirteen Days**

"Embrace thy fate thane home to burn…"

Act III: The Stigma of Malice

Theme song: Devil Inside by Utada

September 16th, 2010; 11:23 –Satellite Sector –

A man woke up in a house with bandages in his well built chest and all over his arms. The young man rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed taking the bandages off as well. He found his ID card which said his name Yusei Fudo, dueling deck and his duel disk. Yusei looked in the mirror and examined his injuries. Yusei put on his clothes and looked into the mirror again it showed that Yusei has black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two deck boxes hidden under his jacket (one for his standard deck and one for his Turbo Duel deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots.

Yusei opened the door to the room he was in and found himself in a rundown house and the light of a TV running in the dark as it lit the room. Yusei walked through the room as he stepped on glass and on a old picture frame. Yusei picked it up and dusted off the glass and dust on the picture and examined it. The picture had young girl in it with navy blue hair smiling as she wore a beige vest, a blue tank top underneath with white flowers on it, she also wore beige shorts, knee high blue socks, beige calf high boots, a blue arm warmer on her left arm and a blue bandana.

"So you're awake…" Yusei startled and dropped the picture on the floor as he saw a figure standing in a dark corner.

The figure walked out of the shadows and into the light as it revealed the face of a girl. The girl hand short navy blue hair up to her neck with magenta tipped ends, she wore a beige vest, a blue tank top underneath, she wore denim blue pants, with a punk belt on, and a navy blue converse with a punker arm band on her left hand. The young girl's eyes were crimson red as she bared the mark of a criminal on her left cheek. Yusei looked at her up and down and stayed his ground as he clenched his fists.

"Who are you? How'd I get here?" Yusei looked at the girl as she began to laugh madly. Yusei saw that her magenta eyes were madly red as the girl pulled out a duel disk and fastened it on her arm, "AH HA ! What's wrong little man afraid of a girl well you're going to be more scared when I take you to world that's death beyond death!" Yusei looked at her as he activated his duel disk as well.

The girl activated her duel disk as she put in her dueling deck in the slot. Yusei did the same, "Look kid I don't want to hurt you! I just want to talk on how I got here!" Meku smirked as she laughed insanely with a corrupted smiled Meku drew her first hand. Yusei did the same, "What's wrong the fun is just beginning! I play the tuner monster Fririah the Ocean King (attack:500/defense:300) in attack mode and when Fririah is on the field I get to use its special ability I'm able to summon one tuner monster on to the field in defense mode! So come on out Mathaius (atk: 1000/def: 1000)! Also I play two cards face down and end my turn your move!"

Yusei drew his card and instantly smirked, "Look I don't want to duel you what do I have to do to get it through that thick skull of yours!" Meku stopped smiling and looked at Yusei coldly, "YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW TO THINK DAMMIT!" Yusei grunted in frustration and played his card. "I play Speed Warrior in attack mode! Speed Warrior attack Fririah!" Meku instantly played a trap card and stopped Speed Warrior's attack, "Sorry bud but I can't let you do that! I need him to play this I tune up my Mathaius with my Fririah to summon one of the creators of the element of Yevon! In the Bperth Cry of the Cosmos the Twin Eyes awake above us they shine the world made safe for our sake. The forests they flourish the Tower grows high! The Tower breaks the sky here comes the Dragons to bring it down! Come out Neptune God of the Seas!"

"No way it's a…" Yusei looked at Meku as she smiled at him then she began to laugh insanely. Yusei looked at her as she had she hand on her mouth as she began coughing up black ooze. Yusei ran up to her as she was coughing up the black substance. Meku pushed Yusei as her body began to convulsing as she fell on to the hard cold ground.

September 16th, 2010 11:40 pm – Edge 7th Heaven Bar –

Hikari woke up in her bed breathing heavily as a green mark on appeared on her right hand it burned in as she screamed in pain. Zak came busting in the room as he grabbed Hikari, "Hikari what's wrong Hikari? What happened to your hand Hikari? I need to get Zero stay here okay?" Zak left the room as he came back with Zero from the other room, "Zero take a look at this mark on Hikari's hand." Zakery showed the green mark to Zero as he instantly looked at Zak.

"It's the mark of the…communicator…incredible how in the world were you chosen?" Hikari looked at Zero as she looked down upon her hand, "On Pern here the Communicator is the practically the speaker for the Guardians there are five Guardians Gyrph, Drak, Yoat, Seiba, and Unama. Hmmm…I wonder if this could mean the time of the Kristallis. Hikari I think this is why you were brought back." Hikari looked at Zero as she touched her hand, "Why I was brought back…I-I I don't know what if it means something else High Summoner…what if…" Hikari was then cut off by Zak, "I protect you…just like I did when I was a guardian…to you Zero if you'll allow it…" Zero gave Zak a silent smile and nod of approval.

"Zak I thank you High Summoner if this is my destiny then I accept…the task that is given to me…where do we start?" Hikari asked him, "We will first gather my other two guardians Fair and Meku then we will figure out what to do from there. Zak give them a call were going to need as much help as we can gather I fear that a new dawn maybe beginning…" Zak nodded and instantly left to call the other guardians. Hikari looked at the door then back at the mark as she held it accepting her new destiny as the world's only and last Communicator begins her journey for the sake of the planet.

'Ryan I understand now why I was brought back my love I'll make you proud…don't worry I'll do my best…' Hikari thought as she got up to get ready for her long journey ahead…


	4. Act IV:The Eternal Snow

** The Thirteen Days**

"They'll come to you out of nowhere and they'll keep on coming at you…"

Act IV: The Eternal Snow

Theme song: People of the North Pole

October 6th, 2010; 1:35 p.m. – Satellite Sector -

The nightmares kept on coming he tossed turned in the night his dreams of Hikari kept on increasing. Zak woke up in cold sweat as he rubbed his eyes. Zak looked at the time it was 1 in the morning. Zak got up from his bed and slowly walked to Hikari's room as he enter he walked up to her bed and stared on as his mako blue eyes looked down upon her sleeping form. Hikari moved in her bed as Zak began to walk out of her room hearing her soft moans of her sleep. Zak looked back saw a snow began to fall his memories of the Ragnarok came in with full force. Zak's eyes changed from their mako blue color to a crimson red. Zak walked over to Hikari once more as he pulled out a dagger from his pocket. Hikari opened her eyes and saw Zak over her with the dagger her eyes opened up wide as she screamed right when Meku burst through the window with the same crimson red eyes. Both of them looked at her with malice and hate. Hikari then heard the sounds of claws scratching at the floor. Zero came in eyes blood shot red as he growled at her then she saw it the dragoon stones that they carried glowing red. Hikari then knew that those stones were controlling them somehow. All three of them went at in a blind rage until 'he' came in bursting through the door.

"Come with me if you want to live!" the mysterious man held out his hand. Hikari found that she had no choice so she grabbed his hand and both of them ran out with Hikari being dragged out as well. When they both reached outside there was a giant airship waiting for them to board. Both grabbed hold of the ladder and left into the air. Hikari looked down seeing Zak's glowing red eyes stare at her as he gave her a blood lusting smile. Hikari then got up into the airship and found many other people on board some with the same glowing dragoon stones attached to their clothes. The young man who saved her was walking beside her he had spiky raven black hair that fell down to his shoulders and one long bang hanging down his face. The young man then looked at Hikari with his blue eyes and smiled. Hikari noticed the scare that resembled a 'X' shape on his left cheek. The man looked at her as she averted her eyes from him with a blush.

"So…you are not from around her aren't ya? Well that's okay he my name is Fair you?" Fair said as he looked at her with a smile," Hikari…Hikari Katana," Hikari looked at Fair with concerning eyes. Fair then stopped and looked up into the lights of the room sighing.

"You probably want an explanation to what is happening here in our world right? Well I'm going to tell you about the Ragnarok and why you are here Hikari." Hikari looked at Fair as his happy go lucky nature disappeared. Fair leaned against the wall and began to tell her the true nature of the Ragnarok, "Ragnarok took everything from us our home, our families…everything. We had nowhere else to go **and it was because of what that MOTHER FU…" **Fair stopped as he looked at Hikari as she gave him a shocked look, "Umm eh heh…sorry umm I'll try to continue without the skeptics…Okay where was I…Oh yeah it was because of Raphael he didn't want to listen to me that his lover Serah would fall victim to the Ragnarok's evil. He and I both began to fight each other but in the end he was the victor…Both him and Serah left as I tried so desperately to stop the rise of that monster. Serah was scared but Raph he wouldn't have it he kept promising her that he would find a way to break her free of the L'Cie curse but he failed…that stupid…" Fair began to cry as he pounded against the walls Hikari hugged him as he cried into her shoulder, "I tried so hard…but I was too late the malice that was released from that monster. My friends Meku, Zak, and the High Summoner they were infected…" Fair looked at Hikari as she held him and then looked down.

"Then I'll help your friends they have been so kind to me to take me in to their home and shelter me from the cold. Especially Zak he reminds me of someone who would give up his very own life to protect me and for that I'm grateful, but I must ask who is Meku was she that girl who came in through the window?" Fair looked up and nodded, "Meku was the first to feel the effects of the stigma of malice it made her hasty more rash in battle more…angry…but we thought it was just phase she was going through when I finally tracked her down in a place called the Satellite. I found a trail of bodies when I arrived and the only survivors was a man and a woman. The man was named Yusei and the girl on her ID its said Etsuko…" Hikari's eyes then opened wide thinking 'Could it be my friend…Els? No it's not possible but anything is possible here in this world…' Fair looked at Hikari as they began to walk to the cockpit.

Hikari found other people in the cockpit preparing for some big battle as Fair began to introduce her to his friends, "Hikari that's Jin Kazama over there is Rinoa Heartilly those two are a couple. The guy over there in black is Squall Leonhart with him is my little sister Cissnei the two are together as well as Yuri Hyuga with Alice Elliot and who else…oh over there's Tifa. Hey everyone this is Hikari she's the one who Zero was telling us about…" Hikari looked at everyone and smiled. Squall got up from where he sat and walked up to her slowly. Hikari looked around at the men and realized that they were all pretty boys as she felt her face turn beat red when one of them came up to her.

"So you're the Communicator, right?" Squall said coldly as he crossed his arms, "They'll keep on coming at you and they'll keep on coming at you as long as you have the mark of the Communicator upon your hand kid." Hikari looked at her right hand and saw the green mark of winged bird on it. Hikari looked into Squall's cold blue eyes as he gave her a cold chuckle, "Why should I worry it's not my problem it's yours besides…" Soon time froze as Hikari noticed that everyone besides Squall was frozen in place. Squall walked in real close to Hikari as he pushed her against the wall both of their noses touch as she felt his breath on her skin, "When the time comes little girl you'll be mine…" Squall said as he whispered into her ear. Time began to flow again as Hikari stood against the wall crying as she felt the fear of Squall's threat sink in. Squall then stopped and looked at her as his eyes gave quick switch from red to blue as he gave her a quick smirk. Hikari looked at Squall as he began to walk away with a red aura glowing around him. The darkness was already infecting the AVALANCHE members one by one…


	5. Act V:The Infection

**The Thirteen Days**

"It's not a virus it's evolution…"

Act V: The Infection

Theme song: Virus by Luca Trulli

November 24th, 2010 - The Ragnarok –

Hikari tossed and turn in the Ragnarok's cabin deck she laid in bed wondering why the members AVALANCHE were being targeted by the malice. The infection was spreading and who knew who else was infected hiding it from the others. Squall surely was in control of his infection but how did he control it from spreading to his mind. Hikari needed to find out how to reverse the effects of the malice that was controlling the already infected. Hikari looked out of the ship's window seeing the night sky filled with stars as the two moons Avalos and Set shown their brilliant rays of light over the ocean down below. The door opened slowly as Hikari saw a dark figure standing there at the doorway all she saw was the faint strands of blond hair sticking up in the dark. Hikari's eyes grew big as the figure began to move into the light it was Zak standing there with his eyes glowing mako blue.

"Zak…" Hikari said as she backed away to a wall as he began to walk towards her. Zak gripped her as he held her against the wall looking at her as he pushed some of her hair out of her face, "I'm sorry…" Hikari looked at him as he planted a hard kiss on her lips. Hikari tried to fight back but he was far too strong.

The kiss last a full minute as he backed away hearing Fair run in as he heard noises coming from the room. Fair pulled jumped from the bottom to the top both of the sayainjin males looked at each other with anger. Within the blink of an eye Fair ran and pushes Zak out of the window with him. Hikari ran to the broken window not seeing the yelling crying out for help. Hikari then saw both of them fly up both were throwing punches at each other. Zak vanished and reappeared behind Fair grabbing him from behind as he held him against the airship, "**HOW DOES FEEL FAIRISU TO KNOW THAT THE COMING OF GOD IS NOW!" **Zak yelled out as Fair winced yelling in pain as Zak pulled on his arm breaking it in the process.

"**NO ZAK YOU ARE WRONG ZAKU** **WERE ALREADY IN JUDGEMENT! BY THE KRISTALLIS I'LL KILL YOU!" **Fair broke out of Zak's grip as his arm dangled as he floated there. Zak remained emotionless just staring at Fair with cold eyes as he pulled out his Fenrir sword. Fair looked at Zak shaking in fear as blood ran down from his forehead. Hikari yelled at both of them to stop but none would listen Zak took a quick glance at her then a quick shock from within his mind made him go into a frenzy. Zak gripped his head as the pain grew more intense. Zak then flew off and left a broken Fair behind still afloat but was now loosing conscious.

"**FAIR!**" Hikari yelled as Fair gently floated towards Hikari, "I'm sorry but you can't get near me nor can I be around you or the others anymore…I came in contact with the infected…I don't know how much time I have left before the malice takes control." Hikari shook her head in disbelief as Fair gave her a tiring smile before he fell losing consciousness falling to the ground. Hikari tried to grab his hand but it was too late he was gone…

1:35 a.m. – Ragnarok hallway –

Hikari was walking down the hall away from the sight it was too much to bare and the thought of Zak kissing her was too much. Hikari fell to her knees crying she then heard the sounds of steps, "From the dark comes the light from the light comes the dark but from the twilight comes the nothing…for all shall go back to 'xero' if the crystal is destroyed..." Hikari looked at Squall as he came closer to her, "Our world is dying were waiting for the Judgment that will come upon us. We remember the end and the beginning of your people's sins how you humans fight, polluting your world, your greed it sickens me to the core." Hikari saw that he was holding his gunblade readying it to kill. Hikari then noticed the change in Squall's voice like he was being possessed, "Our time to to be released is now the world as you see around you girl were in the Unbperth." The sound of running paws was coming down from the hallway the animal jumped and tackled Squall across the floor. Hikari saw the animal his left eye was destroyed as she saw the flaming tail wave around. The animals roared in anger as it yelled to Hikari, "RUN**!**" Hikari got up and ran from the battle. Hikari kept on running never looking back on who had saved her until she saw a white light appear before her eyes. Hikari was then in a world of pure white the flowers on the floor were growing everywhere but what caught her eye was a loose memory of the place playing. Hikari saw Zak and behind him a girl in pink as she witnessed the flashback happen, "You came even though you were about to break...So why did you come?" the girl in pink said happily to Zak. Zak looked down guilt as he respond to the girl, "I think that I want to be forgiven...More then anything..." the girl sigh and nodded with a smile, "Dilly dally shilly shally isn't it time you did the forgiving?" Soon the world vanished and Hikari was not on the Ragnarok anymore. The city she was now in was called Rouinen and it was the first place where the first GUARDAIN Gryph was to be found in Arcriff Temple...


	6. Act VI: The Destruction of the GUARDIANS

_**the thirteen days**_

_**Act VI: The Destruction of the GUARDIANS**_

'_**Do you utterly believe that you can save us? You can't even save yourself!'**_

_** 'Where did I go wrong…I should of stayed dead now my friends, Zak…he's gone…Ryan please I need your help!', **_**Hikari woke up in a alley way as she slowly began to open her eyes she saw a girl with black hair in pigtails kneeling down poking her. The girl saw that she was alive and back away frightened, Hikari looked at the girl as she yelled out to her.**__**"Wait! Hey sweeties please don't leave me! Please…" Hikari slowly got up as she gently walked over to her as she hid behind a statue of a very distinguished man holding a sword that had a wave design to it and a skull on the handle. Hikari looked at the girl until, she gasped in shock.**

** 'You're skin it's pale as snow…are you sick?' Hikari answered to the girl. The girl only nodded 'no' to her as she came out from hiding. The girl's deep blue eyes were a little pale as she pulled down her hood. Hikari looked upon the girl as she wore a black dress with white lace on the bottom also fashioned with black flats. 'Sweetie, where are your parents it's not safe for you to be out here at night all by yourself…do you have a name?' The girl nodded 'yes' as she began to quietly speak, '….Mekkah…' Hikari smiled at the child as she came closer to her the child flinched as she backed away. **

** 'Sweetie I am not going to hurt you please let me take you home…' Hikari soon went closer slowly, but in the shadows a figure was watching her as his yellow eyes slowly moved their way towards little Mekkah as, he saw she had flinched; for it was more than enough to protect his young. Hikari heard hard padding's of a hoof like sound coming towards her as she saw a demon with tinted green rough skin, long white hair, piercing golden eyes, cloven claws and feet, as she witnessed he was showing his teeth in order to protect his brood. Hikari screamed as the demon grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the brick wall of the buildings. Hikari had broken her ribs and her neck in the impact; for the demon that had thrown she with much force was the defied vampire Kain. Mekkah ran to her father as her little body hid behind his in need for protection and comfort. The chickling looked into the corner of the alley as her elder twin sister came running up to Kain coming out of hiding. Kain had instructed his two chick lings to stay into hiding until, he had returned from hunting with his lieutenants in search for blood. The vampires could not breed due to them all being sterile; for vampires could only be made by passing the 'Dark Gift' onto a dead body, but when Kain had his nights with the Goddess of Harmony Cosmos. Kain's two chick lings were born Calla and then Mekkah, since they were born as female twins they would be known as the Queens of the vampire race.**

** The two little queens were rare and they would only be given to the strongest of Kain's lieutenants and the other little queen would be given to one of the other lieutenants. Mekkah ran up to Hikari as she laid on the floor unconscious, Kain went up as he grabbed the poor girl's body by the leg throwing her into the dark alley so that he and his daughters may feed. Mekkah and Calla watched as the two were instructed on how to feed on a human for blood. Kain sunk his teeth into Hikari's neck as she opened her eyes trying to scream. Once Kain had his fill the twins came and feed on her as they licked the wound that their father had already made. Hikari was left there to die as Mekkah looked back as she was walking away holding her father's cloven hand. Kain looked down at his daughter as she turned to look at him smiling, Kain only gave her a cold glance as he lead them back to his lieutenants and back to the Sanctuary.**

**- 1 hour later-**

** Hikari felt her world crumbling down as she heard footsteps coming from behind, all she could do was look upon the shadowy figure as she saw magenta eyes look down upon her picking her up and then they disappeared into a white light…**


	7. Act VII: The Collapsing Crystallex

_**The Thirteen Days**_

_**Act VII: The Collapsing Crystallex **_

_**Chapter song: Unknown Soldier**_

'_**To know one, to see the paths, the streams, the turns of our world would bring all great decay….'**_

__The world began to shake as all of Pern began to crumble in front of the inhabitants on it. The lifestream burst through the cracks, as homes fell down into the great cracks and people fell in. Screams from all over were heard as millions were dying. The High Summoner watched as his home was collapsing in front of his eyes. Zero had escaped the Ragnarok using one of his aeons of fly him out of the ship before it had exploded. The wolf looked upon the moon as the sky was reflecting the light of the flames of the cities and as the smoke that filled the air. The smell of blood was all over all of the countries were in flames the 'Rapture' had come and the planet was rebelling against its fate for destruction. The vampiric nation of Nosgoth was too in flames; Kain the ruler of that area was running holding his two twins, as the rest of his four mature vampire daughter ran their blood mates Melchiah, Rahab, Turel, and Dumah. Raziel and Zephon ran ahead to find a way out of the collapsing Sanctuary. Once everyone was out the vampire group witnessed as the different species, were all running away from the flames and destruction. The humans, the winglies, the elves, the Pokémon, species of all sorts were running and the vampires too would have to leave their home land of Nosgoth.

The sayains flew over head flying away; for their home was already gone the planet had engulfed the entire continent of Vega. Goku and Vegeta flew as they lead their family and friends away from the chaos. Goku knew he didn't have all of his family one of his sons was missing as well as Vegeta's son. Zaku and Fair or Fea were declared dead when the High Summoner came with the news of their battle with each other on the Ragnarok. Chichi, Goku's wife cried hard on hearing of her son's death. Bulma, Vegeta's wife only remained quiet knowing deep down she was grieving hard. All of the Z gang sat quietly in the ship they were in hearing the sirens of the ambulances from below. Kain looked up as he saw the Z gang become smaller as they were leaving quickly. Raziel looked around trying to find a portal to transport them to another part of the world. The portal that Zephon had found was not working. All of the portals did not work as they all ran on mako energy. The reactors were down and there was nowhere to run anymore. Kain put down his daughter as he gently placed them in a safe corner telling them to stay put while he and the others went to find a working portal gate. The two little chick lings nodded as their father gently nudged in the cheek for one last time and ran off with his lieutenants and his older daughters.

Hours went by and there was no sign of Kain and the other vampires that's when they knew that their father was dead as well, as the others. Mekkah and Calla soon heard the sound of patted paws, as they were facing the High Summoner. The world leader looked down upon the tots as the held each other looking upon him with their green and blue eyes. Zero knew these little babies were vampires still very young. Looking around he knew that the parent would not return. The children were tearing as he came closer, 'Come with me your father will not be taking care of you anymore.' The chick lings looked down as they both began to follow the High Summoner to a inactivate portal. Zero howled as the gate then opened up showing in golden letter above it the name of the area they would be going to 'The Court of Syrus'. The Court of Syrus was where the Greatest of all the God Dragons once resided, it's where Zero obtained him and became the dragoon of non element. During, those time two years ago the GUARDAINS were still around to defend the world against the evils that dare to threaten it.

Zero picked up both of the children by his mouth as they left Nosgoth in its crumbling decay. The world was screaming and upon that screamed it activated its defense mechanism summoning the 'Weapons' from Northern Crater to destroy whatever was frightening it. Flying above the crater was the infamous Highwind as Jin and Rinoa looked down upon the land that they saved with Zak and company so many years ago. Jin held Rinoa's hand looking at her trying to reassure her that their friends were still alive as well as their only hope the Communicator. Rinoa could only give a small smile as she hugged Jin crying. Jin looked at her as he kissed his lover deeply knowing, wishing what his mother would have done in times like this, but his mother Jun had died years ago. Yuri came out to inform them that they were going to land to see the spirit of the planet Krisalis. Jin nodded as Yuri went back in to check on his love Alice. Alice was in the cockpit talking to Tifa as they both worried about Fea, Miku, Zaku, and the High Summoner. Yuri told Cid to land and as they landed the planet shook opening a way for the rest of the GUARDIANS to enter. The Judgment for the planet had begun…


	8. Act VIII: Judgment of the Hearts

_**The Thirteen Days**_

_**Act VIII: Judgment of the Hearts**_

_**Chapter song: Already Over**_

'_**All must return to the Wheel…'**_

_** The Kingdom of Disney was shaking seeing the explosions of the anger of the planet. King Mickey looked upon as he felt the sense of failure. All of the actions he and his friends had done sealing up the world's hearts destroying the nobodies and heartless. Mickey had thought was it all in vain…the planet was collapsing into itself and try was not much time in a couple of hour, there would be no more battles, no more pain and suffering, Krisalis was ending it all in one final swoop the appearance of the Ragnarok from the L'Cie Sera, was the first sign of the doom that was appearing now. Mickey felt his hands shake as he had never felt such a fear before. Riku, Kairi, and Sora had disappeared when they were trying to leave their island home. The rumor was the island had sunk into the flaming ocean. All Mickey had left was a key blade and the sense that his friends Donald and goofy were trying their very best to contact for help. Soon, within minute Mickey knew his time was up the planet swallowed the Disney Kingdom and with that Mickey had disappeared with tears and a smile. The explosion from the engulfment was seen for miles as the other Disney inhabitants that lived in the country side cried out and the tears of the woodland creatures looked upon what once was their beautiful world, they to disappeared as the wave of the explosion wiped out all of the inhabitants of that continent.**_

_** The conflict of the planet was preparing for the arrival of Omega as the harbinger of souls and conflict Chaos, was flying around the entire planet taking and killing any survivors. The lifestream soon came out of the planet gathering all at once in the Gongaga area near Gold Saucer. Terrible earthquakes, storms, floods, whirlpools omens of all kinds were appearing all over. The suffering of all would end the reign of the Kristallis era was happening and the GUARDIANS that protected the world were running out time. The Kristallis group needed their leader Zak and they needed the rest of their party. The High Summoner ran through the halls of the court as the debris of the temple was showing signs of collapse. Mekkah and Calla hung on to Zero's main as he ran at top speed, both of the little girls screamed as a chunk of the ceiling fell. Zero stopped and began to run in another direction of the temple. Once Zero stopped he put the chick lings down as he looked up into the open ceiling of the court seeing the blood red sky as thunder flashed upon it. The clouds soon began to gather quickly forming a funnel in the process of a tornado. The High Summoner's eyes as he saw in the flashes of lighting a giant figure of a dragon. The dragon flew down in time before the tornado did. Destroying the entire complex, Zero and the children opened their eyes as they saw that they were on the back of a grey dragon. The dragon's skinned mane blew on the wind and that's when zero knew that they were saved by Syrus. Syrus flew against the winds of the tornados using 'Mega Flare' against one of the Weapons the planet had unleashed. The Diamond Weapon fell to the earth growling out in pain as the blast went through his chest. Zero held on to the mane of the dragon as the children hid underneath him. The dragon flew off to Northern Crater to reunite the High Summoner with his remaining friends. **_

_** Hikari woke up healed completely as she woke up in a bed with a new set of clothes on. Hikari got up from the bed feeling the earth shake beneath her feet. Hikari screamed as she was suddenly grabbed by a young man tri colored hair that spiked out wildly. Looking upon her savior she looked upon him shocked knowing that he was the famed Atem, the unnamed pharaoh of past. Behind him was a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. The young woman was Hikari's best friend Etsuko Ajibana, Hikari let go of Atem and ran up to Els to hug her crying deeply. Atem smiled and nodded towards his lover as she held Hikari, 'Hikari we do not have much time the world is collapsing we need to go now!" Hikari looked upon her friend wiping away her tears, 'Okay, but I haven't seen you in so long. I feel as the world is crumbling why?' Els looked at Hikari with a serious expression, 'Judgment Day has arrived the planet is cleansing of its parasites. "We" would be those parasites. It can't take it anymore and were all to blame, we all use its very life to make ours more comfortable. All the while it suffers due to our greed…I've been trying to destroying the remaining reactors, before any of this could happen…but all of our effort were in vain...w-we failed…' **_

_** Etsuko feel to the ground crying as Atem and Hikari tried to comfort her, 'Els we need to go…' Atem spoke softly, Hikari nodded to her as Atem patted his love's hair, 'Come on we need to go now!' Etsuko nodded and all three of them left the building getting in a car and driving off. The winds were picking up and as Atem drove the car across the wide country side Hikari could see a large tornado in the distance, 'Terrible isn't it?' Hikari looked at Atem as he looked at her through the mirror. To tell you the truth…I think we do deserve this, but that's just me…I use to have another love…cute girl she was. I thought I could protect her but I couldn't even save myself…I lost her. Couldn't handle her life style of war…she loved life though even though she never understood herself that she too was full of life. She was very spunky a lil' clumsy, but I loved her…After I broke up with her I was heartbroken until I met Els here…She showed me the way again and before you know it we were together I never had been happier.' Hikari smiled knowing how he felt to find love, Ryan was her love her true love; but he was now gone. Etsuko looked back as the tornado destroyed the entire village they were in. Hikari too looked back at the scene as the world was in dire peril… **_


End file.
